Deal With It
by ShadowsOnTheMoon
Summary: "And even then it probably still wouldn't be the weirdest relationship in town." What if Toby and Spencer's roles were reversed? Spoby one-shot, very light.


**In no way is this meant to be taken seriously. It's just a quick one-shot, possibly one of the silliest things I've written. I'll probably end up taking this down soon because I'm not sure I like it and I doubt anyone else will enjoy it. But anyway. The backstory is: someone asked Troian what would happen between Spencer and Toby in S4 and she tweeted back saying that they'd both get sex changes but stay together. Too good an opportunity to miss, so this is what I came up with. Oh, and there are two quotes/references to other shows/movies in here, and if you get either of them I'll... I don't know, you can come up with a reward.**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"At least Spencer can be a guy's name too," Toby grumbled. "What am I going to be? Tobina? Tobette?"

"If you change the 'y' to an 'i' you could pass it off as some new trend," Spencer suggested.

The pair were laying on the swing chair on Spencer's porch. They had both just admitted to the other one that they were actually transgender, and would be undergoing something their therapists both called 'sex confirmation surgery'. That basically meant that Spencer would become a boy and Toby would become a girl. It was a crazy random happenstance, but it worked in their favor. This way they'd just have to switch roles completely and then it would still work. And even then it probably still wouldn't be the weirdest relationship in town.

"We could totally just switch clothes," Toby said, running a hand down Spencer's leg. She wasn't sure if he was touching her because he was in the mood, or if he was trying to figure out whether her dress was real cotton. By the way he'd been eyeing her all day, she calculated that it was about 60% interest in her body and 40% interest in the dress. "You have some nice clothes."

She pictured Toby in the sunflower-yellow dress she was wearing now, and strangely found that it wasn't strange. This was Rosewood, after all; she was becoming desensitized to anything weird. Sex changes were about the only things they'd never been faced with, so this would be interesting. It made as much sense as anything else going on in the town, anyway.

"And I look pretty good in plaid," she said.

At that Toby stood up, unbuttoned the plaid shirt he was wearing, and tossed it at Spencer. While she slid it on, smiling at the way it smelled just like him, he did a couple of poses, showing off his bare abs.

"You know you won't be able to do that when you're a girl," she said, gesturing to his exposed chest area.

"What, you think people won't want to see?" he teased, sitting back down again but making no effort to cover up.

"Oh, no, they'll want to see." Her eyes lit up, a wicked gleam he knew all too well. "But they're going to have to get in line."

"I could give you a private show sometime," he offered, winking.

Spencer blushed. She didn't find girls attractive, but she still loved Toby. So what if he was going to be a girl? She'd long ago given up any hopes of a normal life, so she may as well embrace the unusual.

"Is that so?" she murmured, sliding closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and grinned. "That is so. That is very so."

They fell into a comfortable silence, thinking about the future. Nothing was going to change about their relationship, except for the way people saw them, and the fundamental dynamics upon which their relationship was built. No big deal.

"So are you going to grow your hair out?" she asked after a while.

He ran his hand through his hair and shrugged. "If I think it'll look good, I might. Can you teach me how to braid it?"

"Sure," she said. "I can be like your gay best friend."

"My gay best friend who used to be a woman and who is also my boyfriend," he amended, and she laughed.

"Does that mean I'm gay now?" she wondered aloud. "I mean, when I think about you being a girl, it doesn't…. I don't hate it."

"It doesn't make you gay," he said slowly. "It just means you love me for me. What's between the ears and not between the legs. You're like…"

"Tobysexual," she supplied, and they both burst out laughing.

Yes, nothing was going to change. Spoby was forever, and everyone would just have to deal with it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X


End file.
